Forgotten In The Woods
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Go to Malisha411's profile to read this story! Taylor is no longer co-writing this.
1. Chapter 1

What started out as a fun camping night with the girls turned into a tragic loss. They were supposed to return Sunday night, but by Tusday morning, they still weren't home. Detectives Zack, Nick, and Joey are on the case! Taylor, Malisha, Demi, Vanessa, and Ashley are all missing.

Taylor, Malisha, Demi and Ashley. sat by a campfire in the woods. They were playing charades. Taylor and Malisha against Demi and Ashley. "Um.... The Baby Sitters Club!" Malisha shouted. The rest of their friends had gone into the tents to change. None of them wanted to play charades, so Taylor thought it was an excuse. Tonight was their last night camping in the woods. They had to hike back home tomorrow. They couldn't believe how fast the weekend had been going by. Taylor yawned, and she said. "We should probably get going to sleep now" she said. The others nodded. The 4 all went over to the tent. "Vanessa, we're coming in!" Demi said. When they got in, Vanessa was laying down. The next day, they all woke up and realized they had to start packing up their tent. By noon, they were all ready to go. They started hiking back to their different cars, and then they would drive the 3 hour trip home. When they were about halfway inbetween the spot where they camped and where they parked their cars, Taylor was talking and suddenly she tripped over a rock. Malisha thought she heard something and when she looked back she couldn't see Taylor. So she started walking back and suddenly she fell into a hole that she had walked around seconds earlier. 2 minutes later, Ashley, Demi, and Vanessa realized the duo was gone. Vanessa ran ahead and fell into the hole. Demi and Ashley had gone to catch up and ran straight into it.

One week later, Malisha, Demi, Taylor, Ashley, and Vanessa's parents still hadn't seen their children. They were getting very worried. They decided to call in the best detectives in town; Joey, Zack, and Nick.


	2. NOTE TO READERS!

NOTE TO READERS!!!!

this story may not be posted with another chapter for a while, because me and Malisha don't see each other everyday. But we'll try to make more ASAP!

3

-T-


	3. Sappy Love Letters

Joey, Zack and Nick drove off and set out a search party between the three of them. Meanwhile, the girls were walking around in the woods.

"My head really hurts" Taylor said. "Me too." everyone agreed.

"By the way, who are you people?" Taylor asked.

"I'm.... I'm... I don't know" Gabriella said. Taylor looked at her left arm and saw her signature.

"I think my name is Taylor," she said after studying it. Malisha looked where Taylor saw hers.

"My name is Malisha then" she said confidently.

After everyone found out their names, Taylor started talking.

"Well if we're all down here together, we must be best friends." she suggested.

"I guess so" Ashley said in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with you Ash?" Malisha asked.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked in a snotty voice.

"Will you guys just stop fighting and follow me? I think I see a camp ground," Taylor said annoyed.

They all climbed out of the hole, Taylor in the lead, of course.

Ashley was having issues, so Taylor helped her out.

"Your welcome" Taylor said.

"Whatever!" Ashley said annoyed.

"Why is she our friend again?" Malisha asked jokingly.

"I heard that," Ashley said in a sing song voice.

"You were supposed to," Malisha said in the same type of voice.

The 5 girls started following a trail. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't realize the cabins they were walking by, or the tents.

"So, anyone know any good songs?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Not off the top of my head" Demi replied.

"The only thing I can remember is about a fly on the wall." Malisha said.

"Sing as much as you can" Gabriella told her.

"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall. I creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall..." Malisha sighed. "That's all I can remember" she told them.

"oh well. I think there's something in my pocket" Taylor said.

"Hey, having fun yet? I hope you are. I am too. When will you ask me out? I know you don't really like me, but give me a chance. I know you'll say no, but I like writing sappy love letters to you, Malisha. Don't let Taylor read this, I know she'd kill me. Love, Austin" Taylor read out loud.

"The boy sounds corny" Demi told them.

"I think it belongs to you Malisha" Taylor said, giving the note to Malisha.

"Possibly." Malisha replied blushing as she said it.

"Possibly? The guy is in love with you. And it has your name," Demi said.

"But it says Taylor's name too," Malisha argued.

"It says not to let me read it, not that he's in love with me." Taylor argued back.

"Hey, who are...." a girl with brown ringlets told them. "oh my gosh! You 2 are... you look alot like your moms!" the girl said.

"Uh... who are you?" Malisha asked confused.

"Lola Scott, pleasure to meet you" the girl now identified by Lola said.

"And how do you know us?" Taylor asked.

Little did they know, Malisha and Taylor would soon learn alot about their past.


	4. auth0rs n0t3

We messed up! Gabriella is supposed to be Vanessa, we totally were NOT paying attention

LOVE LOVE LOVE,

3 -T- and -M- and (sometimes)-V-

(PS: Vanessa is Malisha's little sister, her username is Baby Vanessa.)


	5. Whatever Major Loser!

"Your moms were both here, and you were born here, how do you NOT remember that?!" Lola exclaimed.

"uh... We don't even know our names 100% right now" Taylor replied.

Malisha nodded in aggreement. **" Yeah and I just got a note from some boy named Austin, and he creeps me out **_**and**_** I barely remember him!"**

"Ok..." Lola said, confused and scared at the same time.

"Ok soo...Do you know our names?" Ashley asked, annoyed by not being the center of attention.

"I know Taylor and Malisha," Lola said, pointing to the two girls, trying to remember everything.

"Ok, well, is ASHLEY MY NAME?!" Ashley exclaimed.

" I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU... BARELY-COVERED FREAK!" Lola shouted.

"OH WHATEVER!" Ashley shouted, using her fingers to make a W and an E, then a M and a L.

"Whatever Major Loser? So last year!" Lola exclaimed.

"I want to get back on the subject of you knowing who we are." Taylor said, pointing to Lola.

"Ok. well. Your moms were here back when it was a school, and you were both born here, and your both, like, Camp Rock Legends! Well, and Rock High School legends, but you get the point, right?" Lola explained.

"uh..." Malisha and Taylor said at the same time, looking at each other.

"So you don't know who we are?" Demi asked, disappointed.

Lola shook her head.

"oh. Phooey!!" Vanessa said, upset. Putting her hands in her armpits as she said it.

"Anyway, Then Camp Rock stopped being a school when you guys were 2 or something, and Taylor's family just couldn't afford to send her for the summer. Malisha went when she was 12, but she got bored and left." Lola explained, getting tired of talking.

"My tongue is getting dry, so lets get back to camp so I can get some water, I'm sure there will be a cabin for you guys to stay in, although you might have to do some bunking." Lola said, leading them towards the way she said was the right way.

Suddenly, the 6 girls all heard a ringing. Malisha reached her hand in her pocket and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" she asked.

"hey, did you get my note?" someone asked.

"Who is this?" Malisha asked, confused.

"Austin.. your boyfriend.. remember?" Austin asked.

"Your my..." Malisha started and suddenly heard a small beep, and her phone went dead.

"Oh, that's just fantastic" Malisha said sarcastically.

"Really? What happened?" Ashley asked excited.

"My phone died." Malisha said with a frown. "And the creepy dude who gave me the note said I'm his girlfriend!" she continued.

"What's so fantastic about that?" Ashley asked, confused.

Taylor smacked her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Taylor: ****Underlined**

**Malisha: **_**Italic**_

_**Taylor made so many mistakes on her turns to type it isn't funny, I basically had to correct all her errors on my turn.**_

**Haha. So funny I forgot to laugh. :p Anyway. Malisha only misspelled one word. First. But then she erased the entire sentence with the word. (in case you were wondering, she spelled it firdst.) But I misspelled approximatly(is that spelled right?) 3/4 of the words I typed, including the words "word" and "including" and I misspelled "the" like 200 times. I also just misspelled "misspelled" twice. I'm bad at spelling :(**

_**Okay for starters I did NOT misspell first, I did a typo!**_

**Typo, or mispelled, it makes no difference! It was still WRONG!!!!**

_**Shut up!!! ( **__Malisha yelled__**) Lol**_

_**bye**_

_**LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE 3**_

_**-T-&-M-**_


	6. NUMBER 13!

**Last Time:**

_"My phone died." Malisha said with a frown. "And the creepy dude who gave me the note said I'm his girlfriend!" she continued._

_"What's so fantastic about that?" Ashley asked, confused. _

_Taylor smacked her forehead._

**NOW TIME**

"Y'know, if you keep doing that, your gonna hurt yourself" Ashley said.

"What kind of phone do you have?" Lola asked.

"LG Scoop" Malisha said.

"I have one of those, too! C'mon, my charger is in my cabin." Lola said, leading them.

Just then, Brown appeared.

"Hey Lola, want to come help decorate the theatre for Final Jam?" he asked.

"Who are your.....OH MY! It's Taylor and Malisha, what are you two doing back here?" he said, as he realized the identities of two of the behind girls.

"Uh... Hi?" Malisha said.

"Yeah..." Taylor said, immediately after.

"Hey, um, Lola, can we go and get your charger I really need to to call my" Malisha finished her sentence in the lowest vioce someone could ever get,"boyfriend?"

"Uh... Yeah we need to go to my cabin, do you think there's an extra cabin the 5 of them could stay in?" Lola asked.

"Cabin 13, but I doubt anyone would want to stay in there." Brown said, winking at Lola, and adding a laugh.

"Is 13 the only room you have?" A quiet, yet worried, voice said from behind Malisha and Taylor.

"Unfortunately, yes" Brown said, realizing the young girl was supersticious.

"Oh... can I stay in Lola's room, if there's a couch, I'll sleep on it! What number is your cabin Lola?" Vanessa continued, quickly.

"12." Lola said.

"But there are no couches in the cabins. Just 2 bunk beds, and a TV, plus a bathroom. Oh, and of course a desk." Brown said.

"Is the floor a..." Vanessa started.

"Hardwood floors" Brown answered her question, before she finished it.

"Is there a camper lounge?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, but it closes at lights out time." Brown said.

"You can't make any exceptions?" Vanessa pleaded.

"I don't make the rules. My father made them back when he founded this Camp back when I was a young boy. Soon after, it became a school" Brown said, playing flashbacks in his mind.

"Ok... well bye" Taylor said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

_**Malisha**_

**Taylor**

**We're feeling in a writting mood today, so as you read this, we're probably working on the next chapter :D**

_**You write the smiley face like this :p. So I've already got this hole story full story of ideas.\**_

**No Lisha, :p is Silly or Bleh. :D is super duper extra-happy. And you spelled whole wrong.**

_**Whatever. And no 'cause they fell in a **__**hole **__** get it. I'm the funny one if you didn't guess. JK- just kidding. Who is the funny one. Oh I know, moi!!! Lol!!!!!!**_

**I'M THE FUNNY ONE TOO!!!! oh yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh- OH YEAH!!! **

_**Anything you can do I better!!! Have you seen that commercial? Well they made it for us, Exspecially with spelling.**_

**BYE!**

**LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE**

**-T-**** & **_**-M- **_3


	7. Electrocuted

"Ok. Well lets gets that phone plugged in Lilly" Ashley said.

"It's Lola" Lola said, with major attitude.

"Lilly, Lola, whatever!!!" Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"OK, c'mon" Taylor said, leading.

"Do you know where your going?" Lola asked.

"Yeah" Taylor and Malisha said at the same time.

"OK" Lola said, uncertain.

Strangely, the girls found cabin number 12. Taylor, Malisha, Ashley, Demi, & Vanessa all had backpacks of clothes, activities and what-not.

"Do you guys wanna go over to cabin 13, it's probably unlocked" Lola said, referring to all of them, except Malisha.

Three of them walked over, one being dragged.

Taylor walked into #12 with Lola and Malisha.

"So where's the charger?" Malisha and Taylor said in unison.

"Right over there," Lola said pointing to the night-stand by her bunk.

"OK" Malisha said, going over and plugging it in.

"I better leave it alone to charge, I might get electrocuted" Malisha said.

Just then, Vanessa walked in, frightened.

"Hey Guys, what up?" she asked, slightly weak.

"Nothing. What's with the scariness?" Taylor asked.

"What scariness?" Vanessa asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Nevermind you guys, lets go do something while we wait for it to charge" Malisha said.

"We could go to the B-Note" Lola suggested.

"The what?" Vanessa asked.

"The B-note" Lola repeated. "It's a Camp canteen building, under the Mess Hall of Fame" Lola explained.

"OK" Malisha and Taylor said at the same time.

**A/N:**

**Taylor**

_**Malisha**_

_**Vanessa**_

**OK. So Vanessa kinda sorta helped a little bit with this chapter.**

_**Even though she didn't know what's going on.**_

_**What is going on?**_

**You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out**

_**Aw. The little baby is cryin'**_

_**Take that back!!! ORRRR You could give me a Cadillac.**_

_**And if I don't?**_

_**Then... I'll..... I'll uh..... I'll tell Dad!**_

_**Gasp. Those words do not go in my......my......ears?**_

**Can I talk?**

_**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(At the same time) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**TO BAD, I FEEL LIKE BREAKING THIS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Whatever**_

_**Diddo.**_

**Ok..... well........ BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :)**


	8. Authors Note please read!

Hey Readers!

Just me, checking in on ya. How ya doing? Oh and Malisha put one of these author note thingys on hers that said:

_Dear Readers,_

_I might not be writing this story any more because Taylor dissed me for my little sister._

_-M-_

DON'T BELIEVE HER!

I was hanging out with her sister, who was hanging out with a friend of mine. Oh and she totally copied me copying Taylor Swift with the whole -M- thing. (jk, jk)

Malisha told her and Vanessa's mom that I said "Shhh don't tell Malisha we're going outside" but really we said something like...

"Should we tell her?" we nodded. "Malisha we're going outside" one of us said.

She misunderstood us. And her review of that note said:

Can't believe? Well believe it. It's all true, no lie.

Another reason is that I made this is to tell Malisha something, that I hope she reads

Malisha, I'm super sorry I hurt your feelings! I really wanted to go outside, and I had a huge headache, and I had fun with Vanessa. Just because we're best friends, doesn't mean I can't be friends with Vanessa too, right?

Please forgive me Lisha, but Vanessa can be lots of fun...... sometimes (or maybe most of the time Nessa)

But yeah, we might not be writing any of this until Malisha forgives me, so hope she does!!!! (lol)

Plus, she hardly ever wants to go to my Grandma's house (where we have the files for it) because Vanessa usually comes and wants to do Art Crafts and stuff. And thats why sometimes I only invite Vanessa over, beause she likes to do crafts, and Lisha doesn't.

So Please dear readers, go to Malisha's profile(there's a link on my profile) and go encourage her to either

A. read this

B. forgive me

C. all of the above

LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE,

-T-


	9. Right where you want me

In the B-Note, the 4 got ice-cream sandwiches, and took a seat in a couch near the corner stage.

There was a guy on the stage singing and playing a guitar.

_Girl  
There's somethin' 'bout me that you oughta know  
I've never felt the need to lose control  
Always held on back and played it slow  
But not this time_

Baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Woo hoo  
Right where you want me  
Whoa whoa

Girl  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me  
When you move like that it's hard to breathe  
I never thought that it could be like this  
But I was wrong

Baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Can't explain it  
How you swept me off my feet  
Unexpectidly  
In slow motion  
My imagination's gonna try to keep my body still  
Oh, I can hardly stand the the thrill

Yeah

Well, baby don't be gentle  
I can have a little pain

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately  
I could use  
A little time alone with you  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me

Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately (oh yeah)  
I can use  
A little time alone with you (a little time alone with you)  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me (whoa whoa)  
You've got me  
Right where you want me

During the entire song, he was looking at Malisha right in the eyes, and she was feeling quite awkward.

At the end, he smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Malisha... Malisha... LISHA!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What? Huh?" Malisha asked confused.

"I wanted to know what you thought of the song," Taylor said.

"Yeah. It was pretty good" Malisha said, smiling and nodding her head.

"That's Drew. He's a newbie this year, but he's awesome at playing guitar" Lola explained to them.

Just then, Drew walked up to them.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to Malisha.

"Nothing much. Awesome song, Drew," Lola said.

"Thanks" he said, looking at Malisha.

Malisha bit her lip and turned her head away nervously.

"What did you think of the song?" Drew asked.

"Awesome," Taylor and Lola said together.

"Really.. good" Malisha said, slightly nervous.

"I liked it!" Vanessa spoke up.

"What song was that?" Lola asked.

"I just wrote it yesterday. Well, I wrote the music yesterday, the lyrics this morning. It's called 'Right Where You Want Me.' So you approve?" He asked.

"Of course" Lola said, giving him a high-five.

"Oh I never introduced myself. I'm Drew" Drew said to Malisha, Taylor, and Vanessa, mostly Malisha.

"Taylor, and Vanessa" Taylor said for Vanessa, who had gotten lost in La La Land.

"Uh......I've gotta go. See you 'round," Malisha said leaving.

"Ok, I guess we're leaving," Taylor said, getting up.

Lola and Vanessa did the same.

"Later Drew!" Taylor said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**

**Taylor**

_**Malisha**_

**Sooooooooooooooo I don't have much to say, this chapter wasn't very (dramatic music) in-ter-est-ing.(dramatic music stops)**

_**I just have to say 1 thing, okay, 2 things. Taylor, stop moving your hands like that. And .....I said stop................stop..........STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, well anyways, I'm sorry we took so long to write. I've been really busy with school that I havn't even been hanging out with friends except at my moms' home-school thingy.**_

**What if I wanna move my hands like that? (grabs a stuffed animal and pets its head weirdly.) So do you seek help?**

_**Uh........well, I'm kinda.........................wait, why am I telling you this?**_

**i dunno. anywho... good-bye peoples of fanfiction!!!**


	10. I Remember!

Malisha'a POV

I don't know why I walked out like that. I guess I got kinda shy. After I got out of the B-note, I ran to the lake.

And I didn't know why.

I waited a few minutes, and nobody came.

But then I heard footsteps.

Expecting it to be Taylor, Vanessa, and Lola, I stood up and said, "I'm coming!"

But I looked up and there was Drew.

"Ok, but where are we going?" he asked with a little laugh.

I smiled, "Haha, very funny."

"Yeah, I always thought I'd be a comedian not a singer," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "I figured."

"So how come your here?" he asked.

"How come _your_ here?" I fired back.

"It's a nice vision, the lake while the sun's setting" he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, it is. I remember-," my eyes went wide. "I remember? I remember!," I started jumping up and down, thanked and huged Drew and ran away to the cabin.

"Ok..." I heard him say as I ran off.

(Back at the cabin)

"Taylor! Lola! Vanessa! Everybody! I remember! I remember!" I shouted as I burst open the door to Lola's cabin, almost running into it.

"You remember _what_?" Taylor asked.

"Everything! I remember everything! Taylor Alison Oceanside, I remember everything!" I shouted as I ran and hugged her.

"Ok......" she said, weirded out.

"It's true! We were camping, and then we were hiking to my car, and then we fell in a hole, and then when we woke up, we couldn't remember anything! But now I remember everything!" I shouted, almost out of breath.

"Ok.... well. What should we do then?" Taylor asked.

"Try to get you to remember everything!" I exclaimed.

"Oka-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she said as I pulled her towards our cabin.

Once we got to cabin 13, I started talking rapidly.

"This is Cabin 13, you and I were both born in here and our moms were best friends and used to work here when this place was a school and a camp. And we've been best friends since I was born in here. And then we lived in here until we were like 3 and my dad got elected president.

And then, your family's money life went like this," I said, moving my hand down horizonatally.

"And?"Taylor asked.

"And, now I'm explaining you what our lifes are like! Oh and by the way, my dad hates you" I said.

"I know." Taylor said.

"You know?" I asked.

"I know!" she exclaimed with slight anger.

"Wait... I know! I know! I know! I remember!" she exclaimed, and randomly hugged a tree.

"You know! I can't believe this worked! You remember!," I said, jumping.

She sighed. "This whole 'excited' thing is waaay to girly" Taylor said, opening the door and walking inside.

I followed her in.

Once I got settled there was a knock.

Taylor's POV

It was amazing, remembering everything after be so clueless.

I could barely remember my name.

Lisha and I had walked into our cabin, sat down, got some Dr. Pepper, and turned on the TV.

Cabin 13 is the only cabin with a TV, except the counseler's cabins.

I wanted to watch CMT, or GAC, or AFN, or even Disney Channel, but Malisha put it on.... I don't even know what channel it was.

I ignored it and got my iPod out of my bag, and turned on a song I had recorded on my computer.

Just when it started, I heard a knock at the door.

I went to go answer it and standing there was..................

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi. This is Taylor. Malisha's not here right now, so leave a message at the beep.**

**Where's the beep?**

**While I wait for that to get fixed, I'll just put in a long disclaimer of everything.**

**Malisha and Taylor do not own the following:**

**Fly On the Wall by Miley Cyrus**

**Corny/ Cheesy Love Notes**

**Ashley's stupidness (Thank Goodness we don't own that)**

**Ashley's really.... bad.... show-y outfits....(I don't wanna own them)**

**The LG Scoop (Malisha's actual phone is an LG Scoop, and she owns that, but.... you get the point)**

**About the reference we made to Hannah Montana in chapter five: we don't own Lilly/Lola or Hannah Montana**

**The B-Note(It's in the Camp Rock Second Session books)**

**The Mess Hall of Fame**

**Jesse McCartney**

**"Right Where You Want me" by Jesse McCartney**

**Camp Rock in general.**

**If there's anything we.... err... I missed, review and tell me.**

**Now, I would tell you what we DO own, but I don't want to.**

**It's quite boring with out Lisha.**

**She's at her job.**

**I need a job.**

**We wrote up until Taylor's POV last Friday, but then we decided to play cards.**

**Actually she's not at her job, I'm instant messaging her. **

**I wrote until the end of the chapter cuz I was bored.**

**So, I'm gonna go.**

**Review! We'll update as soon as**

***BEEP***


	11. authors note

**To reader/reviewer: **

**NON OF THE ABOVE**

**If you think me and Malisha are such B****es, why bother reading this story!**

**If you think that calling us B****es will make us update the story, your wrong.**

**We try to update, but we can only write this story at my Grandma's house, because Malisha never comes over to my house and I hardly ever go over to her house.**

**But Malisha's mom thinks my Grandma hates Lisha and Lisha's sister Vanessa, and she has Vanessa and Malisha come over. And when they do come over, Vanessa never wants to just watch us write.**

**That'd be boring.**

**So please stop.**

**Malisha's been telling me she's been getting these messages for a long time, and she wants to write it, but we don't want Vanessa to just sit there and get bored.**

**And we actually have LIVES so we don't go around telling people they're.... female dogs.**

**But, I have a little thing that makes me feel better.**

**My brother's girlfriend once told me this.**

**"It should be a completment when someone calls you a B**** because a B**** is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is pretty"**

**So, thank you for calling us pretty.**

**Also, if we continue to recieve rude comments, we might just put this story on haitus.**

**A WORD FROM MALISHA:**

_**I get messages like that all the time and it makes me not want to write the story so PLEASE stop.**_

**So, stop.**

**LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE**

**-T-**

**( and kinda -M-)**


	12. Authors Note, with Alex

**Hola! This is Alex! And Taylor is here too! But I'm typing! Cuz It's my laptop!**

**Anywho, we wanted to inform you that Taylor has become uninterested with this story, but if you go to our profile, and go to the profile of Malisha411, you can still read it!**

**So head on over to Malisha411's profile and CHECK IT OUT!**

**Peace, Love, AND GOODBYE.**

**Now, for you're intertainment, here is a random word: "RANDOM!"**

**bYE!**


End file.
